Olivia's Secret past is finally making an appearance
by buggybot12
Summary: Most people think that Olivia's only family is Noah and her squad. But that is simply not true. This person has always been in Olivia's life but just has not made an appearance yet. The only people who know about this person is Olivia, Noah, and Olivia's Best friend. No not Elliot Stabler sorry. But Olivia's Childhood Best Friend. Read to find out. ENJOY :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **1984**

'What did I just do' Olivia thought to herself as she layed in bed naked next to a man that was 19 years older than her and was married and worst of all had kids. No the worst part is that his wife and kids were out of town. She just had sex in there bed. Olivia felt dirty she had to get out of that house, out of that bed. Just then the man next to her started to stir.

"Olivia?"

Oh no.'Think Olivia come on' She thought. She needed out.

Olivia started to get up. She needed to find her clothes. The first thing she found was her shirt.

"Thank god" Olivia said as she put it on.

She grab the rest of her clothes and went into the bathroom to dress herself. She looked at herself in the mirror she looked like hell. Her head was pounding, she was hungover.

"Oh my god." she said rubbing her hands on her face.

She opened the medicine cabinet looking for advil or something to help her head. She finally found some ibuprofen. She washed her face with cold water. She started going through drawers looking for a comb so she can look somewhat looked at the clock it read 11:47am.

"What day is it?" she said to herself.

She opened the door quietly to find the man out of bed getting dressed.

"Olivia I had a great time last night, maybe we can do it again sometime." he said.

"Mark it was nice, but we can't ever do that again. You have a wife and kids you can't just throw that away." Olivia said wanting to leave.

"Oh come on Olivia I'm not throwing that away i'm just putting that aside for now." He said with a smile on his face.

Ok now Olivia really need to get out there.

"Ok yeah sure, but do you happen to know what day it is?" she said

Mark went over to the bedside table and pick up his watch and said " Friday why?"

"Oh no my mom is going to kill me. I have to go now." Olivia said running out of the apartment and down the stairs going out the front door of the building. Realizing that she has to go back home to get her book bag to go school, but also realizing that school gets finished in only a couple hours so what's the point. She starts to walk home. It takes about 15 minutes, Mark's house was 10 blocks from her's. She finally gets home and her mother is not their so she has few hours.

She takes a shower and get's into clean clothes. She goes to the kitchen and opens the 's no food so she goes and opens the cabinets no food. 'The only thing in this house is booze.' Olivia thought to herself.

"WHY IS THERE NO FOOD IN THIS HOUSE!" Olivia screams.

Olivia goes into her room to get her wallet and looks in it. It has 38 dollars in it.

"Well I guess i'll just go get food from the store." she said

Olivia leaves the apartment goes down stairs and walks out of the building. She walks a few blocks before seeing the grocery store. She sees her best friend since 1st grade bagging groceries. He sees her and says "Hey Livvie Lou, what are you doing here?" he said.

"Hey Steven what do you think i'm doing, i'm getting some food." she says smiling

"Yeah ok Liv see ya after my shift." Steven said

"See ya" Olivia said walking into an aisle

She picks up some food that she can make at home and walks to counter and pays for the for the food.

"That will be $ 22.39 ma'am." The cashier says

Olivia gives her the money and takes her bags for Steven.

"Thank you Steven." she says

"No problem Liv." Steven said

 **At The Apartment**

Olivia gets home and puts the groceries away and she makes herself a Peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a Tab cola and some California Raisins. She goes to her room does some homework that was due today. When she was doing her math homework there was a knock at the door. She went to go answer it.

"Hey Livvie Lou." Steven said cheerfully

"Hey Steven what are you doing here?" Olivia said confused

"Well I thought you would want to hang out, do some homework and Gossip some."

"Oh how could I say no to that. Come on let's go to my room."

Olivia and Steven were doing homework and talking, but a lot more talking than working.

"So Olivia I have been dying to ask this ALL weren't you at school I was so bored without you today." Steven ask

"Well I was doing something last night and I woke up late, so I just decided not to go to school today." Olivia said avoiding the question

"Oh come on Olivia don't do that to me Olivia." Steven said in a whiny voice

"Steven just drop it please I don't want to talk about." Olivia said Sternly

"Is it your mom again Olivia I keep telling you to come live with me. My mom won't mind she loves you." Steven said seriously

"Steven I swear it's not my mom so please just drop it please." Olivia said With pleading eyes

"Ok fine I'll drop it but this conversation is not over liv." said Steven

"Thank you Steven." Olivia said

"So...how about weather huh Livvie Lou." Steven said in a weird voice

Olivia laugh and they counted that night Olivia's mom came home yelling for Olivia. Olivia quietly told Steven to go out the window to the firescape. Olivia's mom barged into Olivia's room just as Steven got on to the firescape

"Why did the school call me,to tell me you didn't show up Olivia!" yelled Serena

"I-I'm s-sorry mama." Olivia said crying

"Oh stop crying now Olivia and tell me!" said Serena slapping Olivia

Olivia now sobbing said "I-I sl-slept in I-I'm so sor-sorry mama please don't hit-hit me!"

"Just stop it Olivia! You are disgrace to me and this world! I wish you were never born! You make my life hell!" Serena yelled at Olivia slapping her hard.

Serena walked out of Olivia's room slamming the door hard. Oliva Crawled into bed sobbing holding her cheek.

"I-I'm sorry mama." Olivia whispered


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2017 Present time

It was a normal day in the squad room. Everyone was doing paperwork. Olivia came out of her office looking at her phone going to get coffee and a snack from the break room. Olivia walks out of the break room and sees someone taking to the desk sergeant. Then the desk sergeant points to Olivia.

"Lt. Benson!" He said

The squad turns to the man who called for their lieutenant. Olivia turns to the man who was dressed in a U.S Military Uniform. The man smiled at the Olivia.

"Hey." He said

Olivia froze. She put down her coffee and put her hands over her mouth on the brink of sobbing. Olivia walked toward him and her arms around him tightly. Now she is sobbing into him.

"Oh my gosh. You're finally home, my sweet boy is finally home. I love you so much." she said to him.

"Yeah I'm home mama." he said to his mother

"Umm lieu who's that?" Carisi ask

"Man why you always got to go ruining the moment." Fin asks Carisi

"Guys, it's fine really." Olivia said

"So um yeah Liv who is he?" Amanda ask

"Um, guys this is my son." Olivia said to the squad

The squad's eyes Widen in confusion.

"Wait Liv I thought you only had Noah. Is he adopted too?" Said Fin confused

"No Fin, Matthew is my biological son." Oliva said

"Why haven't we seen him before this like when he was a kid and stuff?" Fin said

"Um let's move this conversation to my office please." Olivia said

They all walked to Olivia's office.

"Because Fin I started SVU he was 14 years old I didn't really want him exposed to this stuff. And then when he graduated high school in 03 he went straight into the Marines like his father." Olivia said

"Wait hold up, hold up. Liv is his father Stabler?" Fin questioned Olivia

Wait who's Stabler?" Carisi said

"Liv's old partner. So Liv is he" Fin said

"No Fin Elliot's not his father."

"Then who is Liv?" Amanda ask

"His Father is Steven Lee." Olivia said

"But why does name tag say 'Benson' on it Liv?" Fin said as he pointed to Matthew's name tag

"Because Steven isn't his biological father, and we got married two years after he was born. Steven adopted him so he is Steven's son " Olivia said

"Who is Matthew's biological father Liv?" Amanda ask

"Um, I guy named Mark I know that for sure. I have to go look at Matt's birth certificate." Olivia said

"Wow, lieu you don't even know his last name of the guy you slept with?" Carisi said

"HEY you shut the hell up you understand me! You don't get to talk about my mother like that! You don't know her! So you shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Matthew yelled at Carisi

Carisi looked at Matthew in fear with his hands up in surrender. " Sorry man, I'm I shouldn't have said that."

"Your damn right you shouldn't have said that!" Matthew said back at Carisi

"Clam down Matt. He didn't mean to say that." Olivia said calmly to her son.

Matthew still kept looking at Carisi like he wanted to kill him. Which is understandable because he talked bad about his mother right in front of him.

"The reason I don't remember his name is because we only slept together once after he had told he was married with kids." Olivia told her squad.

"Does his wife and kids know?" Amanda asked Olivia

"I am not sure if his wife and kids know. Because I have not had an angry woman come and tell me I had ruined her marriage. So I don't think so." Olivia told her

"Does Mark know that he has a child with you?" Fin had asked

"He does because when I found out I was pregnant I went to his house and told him. Then he told me to please not call the cops and don't contact him again and he shut the door in my face." Olivia told them.

"Why did he tell you not to call the cops?" Asked Fin

"Because I was 16 and he was 36. And he did not want to get arrested and for his wife to find out." Said, Olivi,

"Liv you know that's statutory rape right." Amanda said to Olivia

"Yes, I Know that now Amanda." Olivia said

"Wow, this is a lot to take in Liv. Does Noah know about Matthew?" Fin asked

"He does know about him. He met Noah two day after he was placed in my care." Olivia told Fin

"Are you still married to Steven?" Carisi asked after finally getting the courage to speak for the first time in 10 minutes.

"No, we got divorced in 2009 after 22 years of marriage. But he later had died a year later during his deployment in Iraq. But we had left on good terms after the divorce though." Olivia said

They had all sat in silence for a few minutes registering all the new information they had just learned about there lieutenant. Until a uni had come into the office to tell them they had a rape victim that had come in that need to be interview by one of them.

Hello everyone! I am so so so so sorry that it has been almost a year since I had updated this story. I am trying to keep this one updated but knowing me it might take another year or so for the next chapter. AND the reason why present time is 2017 in this fic is that when I wrote chapter 2 it was still 2017. I might update sometime in July because I am going on a road trip to Minnesota. I might try and write some when I get bored in the car. So I have other fics that I have written and just need to publish. I will be getting those up within the next week. Who am I kidding no one is probably reading this so I am just going to go now. It's almost 1:00 am. I need


End file.
